


blame it on the kuko berries

by estamir



Category: Grandia II
Genre: Intoxication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things go unspoken for too long. Millenia takes things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on the kuko berries

It's Millenia's idea, of course. Ryudo, for all that he's a man in his prime, has spent too many years avoiding human contact and especially contact with women to ever dream of going after not one but _two_ at once, and Elena is far too prim and proper to ever consider giving in to such a base urge. It's in Millenia's hands, but really, she'd rather it that way anyhow, because if anyone can be trusted to do it right, it's her, of _course_. ♥

Ryudo, at least, is savvy enough to catch the signs, and gives her a pointed look when she returns from a hushed conversation with the bartender, a basket of kuko berries in hand. She just smiles and winks, setting the basket down with a flourish. "Enjoy~"

If Elena remembers what happened the last time, she doesn't show any signs of it, and after watching her for a moment, Ryudo shrugs (she _knew_ he wanted it!) and digs in himself. And before long they've made their way upstairs, slowly and unsteadily but it works out in the end, and somewhere in the tangle of limbs Millenia can't help but feel _quite_ proud of herself for finally making it happen.

The best part, though, is yet to come.

She can't _wait_ to see that churchgirl's face in the morning.


End file.
